


You Swivel Me Right Round (When You Go Down)

by Sharman



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: (It's never directly mentioned though), Alternate Universe - Eli Has a Swivel Chair, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Cheating, Cousin Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Swivel Chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharman/pseuds/Sharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli finding him in his room was not something Kieran expected when he agreed to sneak the letters back where he'd found them.</p><p>Then again, caring about Eli wasn't something he expected either, and between the two of them, he doesn't know who's more surprised to find out that he actually might.</p><p>(Very minor spoilers for Season 2, Episode 11, "Heavenly Creatures")</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Swivel Me Right Round (When You Go Down)

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's been a wild ride scream fandom, cheers to the ~~series~~ season finale!
> 
> (also i finished writing this just before watching the finale so some parts are slightly au)

Kieran crept through the front door of the Hudson household, looking both ways before tucking the bundle of letters into his waistband and covering it with his shirt. He was about to exit the entryway when he heard voices and braced himself against a wall—it was Eli and Tina, as he expected. Slowly, he snaked his head around the corner, making sure they were gone before slipping into the kitchen and examining the papers scattered about on the kitchen counter. However, he had no idea what to make of them, and he needed to get the letters safely back before they returned, so he tried his best to ignore them for the moment and sidled down the hall in the most inconspicuous way he knew how (which was noticeably conspicuous).  
  
Reaching Eli's room, he slipped through the open door and ducked to avoid the unobscured windows, circling around the bed and holding back the mattress to plant the letters back where he'd found them, hoping Eli wouldn't notice anything was wrong. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up, straightening out his jeans, thankful that he was going to get away with it.  
  
Or, at least, he thought he was. That relief was short-lived when the front door creaked open and Eli stepped in, heading straight for his room, taking no detours. Kieran had no where to go from here; there were no other rooms on the way to Eli's, just a closet. In a panic, he sat down on the swivel chair parked in front of Eli's desk and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible.  
  
Eli rounded the corner in the kitchen, and instead of being greeted with an empty, inviting room just waiting for him to crash in, he saw Kieran. Alone. In his swivel chair. "What are you doing?" he asked, growing increasingly suspicious of the other's presence.  
  
_'Shit,'_ he thought. _'This wasn't part of the plan.'_ "What do you mean?" he blurted out, realizing how stupid of an answer it was seconds later.  
  
"I mean what are you doing in my room?" he repeated the question, humoring him.  
  
Kieran appeared sheepish while he considered the accusation, evidently not prepared to be put in the spotlight like this. The gears in his head spun as fast as they could, trying to think of a plausible explanation for why he would have been in there, but all they turned out was, "Look, Eli, we need to talk about something…"  
  
Eli crossed his arms, unimpressed, and leaned against the door frame. "I'm listening."  
  
He suddenly had flashbacks of trying to wing a speech on the industrial revolution freshman year. If he remembered correctly, that ended as terribly as this was bound to. "Eli, I want you to stay away from me and my friends."  
  
Actually, if it was possible, this might turn out even worse than that speech.  
  
Eli wasn't sure whether to feel more hurt or indignant at that request. Indignant, he eventually settled on. He was indignant. "What, you want me to just find new friends because you don't like me hanging around?"  
  
"It's not that," he began, trying to lay him down gently, starting to buy into his own scenario. "It's just not safe to be around us." He paused, thinking about where he should weave this web. "Maybe you should leave Lakewood until things settle down."  
  
Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Does my existence pain you that much?"  
  
"No, I just don't think you should be here—not now, not with everything that's going on."  
  
"And why should I listen to you? I can take care of myself."  
  
His body tensed up and he returned Eli's glare. While he would have written that off as a typical teenage thing to say from anyone else, Eli had always had his own way of doing things, and legitimately thought he was invincible despite the police having proved him wrong on several occasions. The problem is, no one was invincible in this town, not when it came to Ghostface, and thinking you were didn't get you a slap on the wrist, it got you a knife in the gut.  
  
He took his time choosing his words, but soon found his original intentions slipping and instinct taking over. "That's what over a dozen people in this town said, and they all ended up dead!" he said, his voice rising. "Do you want that to be you?"  
  
Eli, arrogant as ever, wasn't having it. "A dozen out of how many? Tens of thousands?"  
  
There it was again, that deadly "it could never happen to _me_ " mentality. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to lower his voice. "And those tens of thousands weren't related to one of the Lakewood Six and hitting on another."  
  
Eli scoffed. Of course, he didn't know how he hadn't seen it earlier. "So this is about Emma—I knew it."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Emma," he spoke slowly, "this is about _you_ , and _you_ aren't safe here."  
  
"Admit it," he spat. "You just want me out of your perfectly-gelled hair."  
  
"I know we haven't exactly gotten along since you came to Lakewood, but that doesn't mean I want you to die, Eli!"  
  
"Why, what do you care?"  
  
Kieran was practically balking at this point. "What do I care? I've known you longer than anyone else in this town! And I've had problems with plenty of people here, but I never wished for any of them to be on the chopping block!"  
  
"Our past hasn't meant a thing to you since the moment I got here. So why all of a sudden?"  
  
Kieran paused. Maybe he was right that it was too late to start being the role model he needed, but even given their history and the fact that he had only started this conversation as a means to cover his tracks, he was genuinely concerned for Eli at this point. They'd never been close, even as kids, and with the way things were going now, they never would be, but that still didn't mean he wanted to see him dead; that part he was at least telling the truth about. "Look, even if we aren't all buddy-buddy, I still love you, Eli, and I don't want you to become just another body in Lakewood's over-stocked morgue."  
  
Eli laughed humorlessly. "Love's a big word for the Grinch."  
  
"It's true," he insisted.  
  
"Well, you've sure done a swell job of showing it."  
  
"Then maybe it's time I started."  
  
"What are you gonna do, take me to the carnival, win me a stuffed bear?" he asked sarcastically. "That was last week—and oh, yeah, _you punched me_."  
  
He sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was no denying he'd treated him terribly ever since he'd arrived, and he hadn't set the best example for how to survive in this town, either, he realized that. What he hadn't realized is that despite the tension between them, maybe Eli didn't feel the same anger he felt in himself towards the other.  
  
"Look, Eli…" he began, trying to find the words to convey his emotions, but clearly failing.  
  
"Save it," he held up a hand. "I'm outta here."  
  
"Wait, Eli! Where are you going?" he called, standing up.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
He crossed the room and grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to face him. "I told you, it's dangerous out there. You shouldn't be going out alone."  
  
"I'm not falling for your act," he spat. "You don't give a damn what happens to me."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then prove it," he challenged.  
  
Kieran stood before him, speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was air, which he promptly breathed back in. He raised a finger in thought, desperately reaching out for something, anything to say that would convince him to stay, but not one word came to him.  
  
Eli had heard (or didn't hear) everything he needed to. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, turning to leave.  
  
_'Shit, shit, shit.'_ He needed to earn Eli's trust, to stay in his good graces. If he really was the one behind the killings, then he needed to be able to get close to him, to find proof, and—if he had to—be the one to stop him. And if he wasn't, then he needed to protect him, to keep his head on his shoulders (literally), and he couldn't do that if they weren't speaking.  
  
Fearing the worst might happen if he let him walk away, he grabbed Eli by the shoulders and spun him around once again. Only this time, instead of delivering some stock line from a parenting handbook, he decided a bolder approach was needed to get his feelings across. So, naturally, despite every alarm in his head ringing, warning him not to, he settled on kissing him.  
  
Eli was surprised, to say the least. To say the most, he was dumbfounded. Baffled. Bewildered. Flabbergasted. Bamboozled.  
  
One thing Eli was not, however, was against it. In fact, he was on board, like Jack and Rose on the Titanic. (That is, making out with the very real possibility of dying shortly after.) He matched Kieran's enthusiasm, pressing their lips further together, even going so far as to let his arms come to rest on Kieran's waist, pulling him close while he arched his back towards the taller male.  
  
Kieran seemed to have no objections himself, and while Eli didn't want to break away, he knew that he had to.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" he asked, a faint, glowing smile on his face, as if the kiss were intoxicating enough to give him a buzz.  
  
"I told you," he whispered. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Eli wasn't entirely sure what had prompted this change in Kieran's behavior, or why he was skulking in his bedroom in the first place, but he didn't care. Even if he knew it was wrong, he'd wanted to do this ever since he'd came to Lakewood and seen him again after all that time. His feelings for Emma, _Kieran's_ feelings for Emma (or their relationship, for that matter), Tina, the constant threat of Ghostface hanging over their heads—none of those mattered right now, at least not to him. In a few hours, maybe, but right now, he didn't want to think about that.  
  
He reconnected their lips and let his hands wander up to his shoulders, guiding him back into the chair he'd been in earlier and sat him down, not wanting break it off as they awkwardly tumbled into it, swivelling in the process. He threaded his fingers together against Kieran's neck while they kissed, swinging his legs up and through the gaps under the arm rests, hips squeezing against the other's as he got into position.  
  
Eli held on as Kieran tugged at the bottom of his shirt and looked to Eli, who nodded his approval and temporarily unhooked himself from his neck, allowing his shirt to be hoisted over his head and cast aside. He reached for Kieran's and did the same, taking the time to appreciate the man's physique as his Henley came off by letting his hands wander his body, mapping a path up from his stomach to his chest, eventually coming up to recross his arms lazily around his neck, pressing into him and revelling in the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. He arched his hips forward and reluctantly hoisted himself, hovering off of Kieran's lap, allowing him easier access to his buckles and buttons, an opportunity he did not let go to waste. He lifted his legs back up through the gaps and raised them above Kieran's head, spreading them slightly just to show off.  
  
Kieran smirked at his little display but began pulling at the almost-skinny denim nonetheless, sliding it along with excruciating speed until it was bunched at his feet, his hands just under the waistband and caressing his legs as they went along, admiring every inch of his toned, now bare legs. Eli reattached his lips to Kieran's while the older boy casted the younger one's Converse off hastily (and blindly), paying no mind as they tumbled through the air without direction, one of them landing on the desk with a thud and another landing God knows (or cares) where. The socks soon chased after them before his hands hurried to finish ridding him of his jeans, and as they were discarded beside them, Kieran, despite having been the one to drag it out, was thankful for the process to finally be over. He pulled away from the kiss to Eli's dismay, and his hands, now free, immediately began to roam Eli's body, gliding up his thighs and around to his backside, while his eyes followed their movement, transfixed.  
  
Unfortunately, Eli was starting to get impatient with just how delicately he was being felt up, like he were some exotic bird whose feathers the other was afraid of ruffling, and Kieran barely had time to take in the sight of the boy clad only in his underwear before him as said boy dived right back into the previous activities, quite literally pulling him back from whatever daydream he was in. He saw Kieran's daze as an opening to take the initiative and moved on from his lips to his neck, just barely grazing the skin to the point Kieran questioned if those were even teeth he felt, but adding enough suction to make it pleasurable. He wasn't as cruel as his partner, after all. He dragged his lips sleepily from his collarbone to one of his nipples and began feeling around with his tongue for a reaction. Sure enough, when he added a bit of pressure and slightly more fangs than he had bared before, Kieran's eyes fluttered and he let his head fall, enjoying the sensation. He couldn't let him have too much fun, though, so he detached himself and took his time switching to the other, during which Kieran's eyelashes gave way to impatient irises and questioning pupils. Just for that, Eli applied more force than on the last, and didn't miss the almost silent hiss escaping from his lips.  
  
He chuckled to himself, his work done, and began descending even further south. However, the mental chuckle quickly dissipated once the reality of the situation dawned on him, and his emotions were replaced by anxiety and first-time jitters. Not his first time ever, of course, but the thought that Kieran was about to share something so immensely intimate with him (and possibly vice-versa, depending on how things went) made his mind run amok with conflicting emotions. Well, maybe not conflicting; there was no doubt that he wanted to do this, but he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. He knew (or hoped, at least) it was a possibility when he arrived in Lakewood and immediately witnessed the strain on his and Emma's relationship from both ends, but for it to actually be happening, right now, was unlike anything his brain could have prepared him for.  
  
He trained his eyes intently, focusing on the image in front of him until it was the only thing occupying his vision: blue jeans, brass zipper, black leather, smooth skin, an unbearable (in the best of ways) happy trail. _'I can do this,'_ he thought to himself. _'I just have to break it down into steps.'_ Take the end of the belt, and pull it through the loop. Then the silver thing– _'What's that called?'_ –comes out of the hole, and then…yank it with all your strength? No, that wasn't right. His hands tried his best to follow his head's orders, but it was difficult when they couldn't even figure themselves out. He engaged a sort of auto-pilot, closing his eyes and trying to remember what he does at the end of the day to undress himself. Admittedly, he's done it in front of the mirror a few times, so he has a picture. Eventually, he feels his hands come to a stop and he opens his eyes, not sure what to expect. Kieran is looking down at him, perplexed, but with pants around his knees. _'I'll call that one a win.'_  
  
Once again, the gravity of what was happening hit him, and apprehension, excitement, and fear flooded the corridors of his mind. It was a good kind of fear, though, like the kind you felt on the first day of a new school year— _'Or your first day in the middle of the year,'_ he thought.  
  
...And there he went again with firsts. This wasn't some foreign experience to him. The act itself wasn't second-nature, but it wasn't alien either. Still, when it came to doing it with Kieran, as far as experience, he had none. But he wanted that experience—at every time of day, in every position, in every room, in every state, even. Like, a sex road-trip around the continental United States. Hell, why not Hawaii and Alaska, too? They can take a cruise, see the sights. Or was it Hawaii and Nebraska? He could never remember his geography, and– _'focus, Eli.'_ Sometimes (okay, all the time), he even made himself cringe at his thoughts. Not to mention, it was likely that Kieran was only doing this because he was desperate, or horny (or both).  
  
He could feel Kieran getting impatient, what with how he was just staring at his crotch and not doing anything, the way he had felt earlier. No more planning sex drives (and now he was thinking about the movie, great), no more wasting time. Kieran looked like he was about half-hard, maybe more with the way he bulged against his restrictive underwear. Eli subconsciously held his breath and blinked as little as humanly possible as he curled his fingers around the waistband and began the near torturous process of taking off Kieran's briefs. His eyes dried and water pooled around the edges, but he remained captivated by every centimeter of his skin as it revealed itself. He held in a shallow breath as the very top came into view, and moments later, struggled to keep his eyelids the regular distance from each other and his mouth from watering on reflex when the entire thing was out in the open. A struggle he thought he had won, but, a soldier would've shot seeing those whites, and he felt like that level of saliva wasn't exactly normal. At least he could put it to good use. Very, very good use. Right now. _'Seriously, now, Eli. It's–I mean, he's–waiting for you,'_ he observed. Actually, _could_ they be classified as two separate entities, it and him? Nah, it definitely wasn't big enough for that.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Kieran asked, motioning with his hands to hurry it up.  
  
"I'm getting to it, okay?" Eli said, his voice shaking as much as his hands. "Just...give me a second."  
  
Eli took a deep breath while Kieran exhaled one and rolled his neck when Eli finally pulled it out all the way and gripped the base, making an "OK" sign around it with his fingers. He shut his eyes and leaned forward, reaching his tongue out to test the waters. He shortly concluded that the waters were indeed fine and decided to come on in, wrapping his lips around the head. He swore he heard a whisper that sounded something like _'finally,'_ but ignored it and began making his way down the shaft, trying his best to make it look like he knew what he was doing even if he was feeling increasingly uncertain.  
  
Thankfully, Kieran didn't seem to have any complaints as he eventually let out a quiet, low moan; and Eli, figuring that was the best he was gonna get, found the confidence to pick up his pace. He bobbed up and down a little faster, but his throat was still acclimating to the accommodation. He pulled out to give himself a break, holding it in place while he licked up the shaft and around the head a few times before switching from his tongue to his mouth, feeling a little wiser despite them just having gotten into it.  
  
Unfortunately, aside from the occasional rumbling in his throat, Kieran didn't seem to be having much of a reaction, which prompted Eli to switch it up by adding a hand into the mix. Finally, he earned something resembling a rise out of him, and since it seemed to be working, he continued to firmly pump his cock while his mouth resumed sucking, pulling his foreskin with each tug and synchronizing his lips to guide it down and back up.  
  
"Eli…" Kieran began, combing his fingers into the boy's short hair, wishing there was a little more to grip.  
  
Eli tried to hide his smirk around Kieran's length and looked up at him while he quickened his tempo.  
  
Unfortunately, Eli had this pesky thing called a gag reflex, and he was starting to feel like he was running out of tricks. Kieran's hand, now present on the back of his head and trying not to urge him, wasn't helping matters, either.  
  
Eli wrapped his left hand under and around Kieran's balls, using it to steady himself and pull off, before his tongue went down to meet it and began licking under his member. Kieran finally gasped as Eli started to take them into his mouth, one at a time, and suck, while his other hand used the spit from his mouth as lube and resumed stroking him, fervently.  
  
After some time lavishing attention on all aspects of Kieran's crotch, he finally stood up, feeling proud of himself when he saw Kieran's delayed reaction coming back into awareness, clearly in a haze from the work he had done.  
  
"These need to go," he told him, giving him the classic, lop-sided, eyes-aren't-in-it Eli Hudson smile while he bent down to shuck off Kieran's underwear along with the rest of his clothing around his feet.  
  
"Whatever you say," Kieran responded, lifting the corners of his lips just slightly while he crossed his arms behind his head and Eli finished undressing him.  
  
The younger boy did his best to hold back a blush as he stood up and looked down at Kieran, still seated in his swivel chair, while he gripped the band of his own boxers and slid them down his legs, looking back up to make eye contact and giving him another sloppy grin as he stepped out of them, hoping his smile would spread and ease the tension.  
  
It did, and Kieran finally smiled back (still no teeth, though), playfully swivelling back and forth a little.  
  
The both of them now fully exposed, Eli boldly stepped forward and pressed his lips to Kieran, who uncrossed his arms and lowered them down to Eli's bottom, gripping it firmly.  
  
"Do me," Eli whispered, opening his eyes and separating from the kiss.  
  
"You sure?" Kieran asked, concern and a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Eli nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Whatever you say," Kieran repeated, slapping his ass and chuckling at the frightened noise he made. He walked over to Eli's nightstand while he sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the top drawer, rummaging around the contents until he fished out a bottle of lotion and a box of condoms triumphantly.  
  
Eli paused, putting pieces together in his head and gathering the words in his mouth. "How…" he started, "did you know that was in there?"  
  
Kieran's face froze for just a moment before he chuckled and said, "C'mon, Eli. I'm only a grade above you, I know what it's like."  
  
Eli used his years of eyebrow-quirking training to quirk his best eyebrow, but, against his better judgment (hormones will do that to you), shrugged it off and scooted to make room for Kieran on the bed.  
  
Kieran sat down next to him and grabbed the back of Eli's head to pull him in for another kiss and wash the doubts out of his mind, while fumbling with one hand to flip open the bottle and coat the very hand holding it in lube. Not once breaking from the kiss, he set the bottle back down on the nightstand and slipped his hand under Eli's crotch, running his hand along his underside until he reached his hole and pressed a finger against it.  
  
Eli made a muffled cry in not entirely, but still kind of, unwelcome surprise, but pushed down on the finger entering him all the same, letting the older boy know it was okay. Eli was lucky enough to have two free hands, unlike someone, and ran them down from Kieran's shoulders to his biceps, pausing to squeeze where his upper-arms were the thickest before running them back up his shoulders and down his back. He traced the tips of his fingers along the outline of Kieran's shoulder blades while the finger inside him continued to stretch him, and gradually flattened his hands until his palms were running along the small of the other's back as he felt a second finger enter him. He made some noise between a yelp and a moan into the older boy's mouth, grabbing onto his ass to steady himself, and discovered that that wasn't exactly the worst place to keep his hands while they made out.  
  
Eventually, after Eli was no longer squeezing his fingers almost painfully (a feeling he missed, but knew would be replaced by an even better one soon), Kieran pulled out and broke apart from the kiss. Eli whined, looking remarkably similar to a puppy dog at that moment, but Kieran wasted no time dwelling on it and immediately began rotating him so they were no longer sideways on the bed; laying him on his back, lowering him gently, almost lovingly, while Eli gazed up into his eyes. He scrambled for a condom and the discarded bottle, determined to not take his eyes off of Eli, and ripped the package with his teeth when he found one before rolling it onto himself. He squirted a liberal amount of the fluid onto his length, not paying particular attention to how much or where and simply rubbing his hand back and forth to spread the substance around. He climbed on top of the younger boy while trying not to crush him under his weight, gripping his hip with one hand and spreading his thighs apart with the other while settling between them and directing his cock towards his entrance.  
  
As Eli began to feel something pressing against his lower body, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in for another kiss, this one more tender than any of the others before it. Slowly, Kieran began to ease into him, and Eli parted his lips for Kieran to slide his tongue in, helping to quiet his cries. Eli had to remind himself to slow down his breathing and did his best to pace the rise and fall of his chest, while his mouth tried to force down his gasps and instead focus on the tongue currently invading it.  
  
Kieran finally felt resistance against his cock and, figuring he was as far as he was gonna go, pulled away from the kiss. Their eyes slowly drifted open in unison while Kieran, in a hushed, almost whispering tone, asked, "You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, chuckling.  
  
Kieran nodded, seriously, almost militaristically in contrast to Eli's attempts to lighten the mood. He began pulling himself out of Eli agonizingly slow, until he felt he was near and pulled down on his shaft, exposing his head and feeling it press back against Eli's opening. He glanced down, searing into his memory how far he could withdraw without pulling out entirely, and started to push back in while Eli's puzzled expression turned into an injured but brave one, like he were receiving a shot. Kieran kept up this pace, getting the slightest bit faster with each full thrust until Eli wasn't clenching down on him for dear life.  
  
He finally reached a pace that could be described as _fucking_ and not seesawing, and Eli was _see_ -sawing stars. He let go of the tension in his neck and let his head fell back against the pillow, exhaling a breath that had been in him for who knows how long. A smile began to spread across his face as they moved past the awkward adjustment period and Kieran started giving it to him the way he had wanted this whole time. It quickly faded, however, and his eyes squeezed shut again as Kieran slammed into him. Only this time, he felt almost entirely pleasure from the pain, and he found himself looking forward to each thrust. He couldn't hold back his moans any longer, and started to turn up the volume, hoping no one would come home anytime soon.  
  
Kieran, try as he might, couldn't help being affected by the sight and sound of the boy below him enjoying himself so much, and his eyes started to roll back as a curse slipped out of his mouth. Then it occurred to him that Eli may be enjoying himself _too_ much, and that he had since they'd began, in contrast to his own initial hesitation. It almost felt like Eli was playing him; like he provoked him into doing this, holding his livelihood over Kieran's head. He knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, but still, he grabbed Eli's chin to steady himself and turned the boy's face to meet his own, resolved to not let him run the entire show.  
  
"Look at me," he commanded, grunting and thrusting back into Eli particularly hard.  
  
Eli smiled again despite his mouth currently being squished and mumbled, "Yes, sir," giving his full attention to the man on top of him.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Kieran said and released his chin, dipping his back down to put more pressure on him and stretching his arms above Eli's head, to either side. He gripped the headboard with all the strength in his knuckles and rolled his head and his eyes back in pleasure.  
  
Feeling a little defiant in the face of Kieran's attempt at taking control of the situation and noticing the way he exposed his neck when he threw his head back in ecstasy, Eli moved for his bared throat, attaching his lips to the soft skin and biting down gently while sucking on the flesh.  
  
As soon as Eli let go, Kieran's hand flew up to his neck and he rubbed the sore spot. His nostrils flared and his eyes went wild. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "Emma could see that!"  
  
Eli shrugged (as best he could with his body being shaken like that).  
  
Then, it dawned on Kieran properly. _'Oh, shit,'_ he cursed, realizing that that word seemed to be on his mind a lot today. _'Emma.'_ He had been so focused on Eli this entire time that he had barely considered what this meant for the two of them, and unfortunately, he didn't have time to, as Eli quickly made sure of.  
  
"Was I bad?" he smirked.  
  
Kieran snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked Eli in the eyes again. "Yes, you were," he nodded, incredulous.  
  
"Then do something about it," he dared.  
  
Enraged by Eli's recklessness, but—he was ashamed to admit—also turned on by the danger of it, he grabbed Eli's wrists roughly and pinned them to the wall above the headboard, fucking him twice as hard for that little stunt. _'There's always turtlenecks,'_ he rationalized while pounding Eli, who seemed pleased, as if a plan of his had just succeeded. Seeing the smugness on his face, he pulled out and slammed back in, wiping it right off and causing him to cry out in pain. He gave him a sarcastic smile and a look that said, _'That's what you get.'_  
  
Eli winced while trying out his best huff, but it quickly turned into a strangled moan as Kieran's thrusting quickened and he started to let go of his inhibitions. _'There it is,'_ he thought, satisfied that Kieran had finally loosened up. It's true that he hadn't gotten laid since he came to Lakewood, but that didn't mean he needed to be babied like some virgin. Kieran finally letting go and sinking down to Eli's level was just what he needed to really get into it. He started moving his hips, rolling them back and forth to match up with Kieran's movements as best as he could, driving him further into his body everytime and hitting that sweet spot more than ever before.  
  
Kieran decided that if he wanted a punishment then he had no choice but to deliver one, and it'd be a damn good one so he'd think twice before being so careless. He lowered his body, pressing his weight onto Eli and trapping him under his frame, tightening his grip on his wrists and increasing the speed and force behind his thrusts. The more Eli moaned, quickly becoming an uncoordinated mess beneath him, the faster and harder he went. He thrived on the cries the boy made, the way he shouted out his name (which was always responded to with an especially harsh thrust, aimed directly at his prostate), the way his mouth became dirtier and dirtier with each curse that came out.  
  
Not that Kieran was much better; his grunts while he moved in and out of Eli were nearly as loud as the other's moans, and—Eli thought—almost animalistic. His body convulsed and dripped with sweat as he moved on top of Eli, testing his limits. He took one hand off of Eli's wrist to run it through his damp hair, doing his best not to ruin his style but undoubtedly moving a few locks out of place, while his eyes drifted closed and his panting became heavier and heavier, short on air. He knew neither of them would last much longer like this and began pounding into the shorter male mercilessly, unable to resist the temptation any longer, not that Eli wanted him to.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, but he knew couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Kieran's breathing went ragged, and his hips no longer obeyed the signals sent from his brain. They didn't seem to be ruled by anything, simply ebbing and flowing with lust, like the tide. He held on as long as he could, not wanting to pull out of Eli, leaving him empty, but he couldn't take it any longer. He withdrew himself, careful not to exit him too suddenly (a feat in itself) and rolled off the condom while Eli immediately began protesting on every front, as expected. He straddled the boy's hips, sitting above him with his knees on either side while he began stroking himself to completion and took Eli's cock in his other hand, moving his hands in time and silencing Eli's complaints. Before long, he felt his release washing over him—and then washing over Eli, as he came onto his chest and stomach, painting them with his climax.  
  
He only had but a moment to slow his hands before Eli was whining with need and placing his hand on Kieran's, urging him to continue. He forced himself to come down from his high and back to reality, hand twisting up and down Eli's length in a screwing motion, increasing with speed until he was stroking him feverishly, almost painfully.  
  
Eli didn't seem to mind, however, only crying out louder and louder as he felt himself following in Kieran's footsteps, the hand on his cock combined with the arousal he felt at seeing him orgasm quickly bringing him to one of his own.  
  
Kieran leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, cradling the back of his head with his free hand while he gazed at him intently, wanting to observe every reaction, every facial expression he made as he came closer and closer. He never once slowed down his pace despite the aching in his wrist, determined to make him feel the pleasure he had. Sensing he was almost there, he captured him in a kiss to draw his attention.  
  
"Cum for me, Eli," he whispered, running a hand through his hair and calming his nerves.  
  
Eli looked back at him and nodded, those words being the last push he needed to send him over the edge. He felt every nerve ending in his body light up as it went limp and pleasure built up inside him, desperate for an escape, one that was found through his aching cock. He let go of everything that he had held onto up until that moment, and Kieran reveled in the sound of him crying out as his body was splattered with his own cum, mixing with Kieran's and leaving him a sweating, heaving mess below him.  
  
Eli finally felt like he could rest easy after all of the nightmares he and everyone else in his town had been through. As dangerous of an emotion as hope was, he found himself thinking that he could get used to this, this closeness with Kieran. They had wasted so much time being estranged, and now that he'd gotten a glimpse of what it was like on the other side, he never wanted to go back.  
  
He was harshly awakened from his daydream, however, by Kieran rolling off of him and standing up. Clearly he wasn't one for cuddling, because he casually glanced around the room until he spotted a discarded towel, wiped his hand on it, and tossed it to Eli. "Clean yourself up," he called back at him while heading out the door, not bothering to put any clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, but not before taking a moment to appreciate the view of him leaving.  
  
"To take a shower. And no, you're not invited."  
  
He grinned, "In your dreams!" Hearing Kieran's laughter and footsteps fade into the distance and the bathroom door close, he relaxed, sighing and looking up at the ceiling, perfectly content with himself.  
  
Now that he thought about it, given that he guy he'd just slept with—and left a hickey on in the process—had a girlfriend, and there was a serial killer on the loose who liked to expose people's secrets and casually murder them after having sex, perhaps that wasn't the best idea in hindsight. Was it worth it, though? Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read that trash please send me your address so i can mail you a formal written letter of apology
> 
> i don't even know why i wrote this i don't even like kieran, the swivel chair is a more interesting, three-dimensional character than him, i'm only in it for eli


End file.
